


Kitten Play

by Shiva_Eustass



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dungeon Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiva_Eustass/pseuds/Shiva_Eustass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taehyun  approached the tall building with no special thought in mind. <br/>You would never guess what the door hid, sandwiched between a Starbucks cofe shop and a Forever 21 store downtown....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten Play

˝Take care of your butt here, boy. You don't look like you fit˝- The woman behind the counter said. Was it a woman or a man dressed as a woman? The layers of glitter and eye shadow made it hard to distinguish even if he noticed the subtle manlike jaw. He choose to grunt and leave his money on the counter.   
The place smelled like incense, heavy vanilla and something else, the scent of aftermath of bodies rolling in sheets, the sweet and salty sweat you taste after kissing your partner passionately.   
It was in every corner, in the dark wall tapestry, in the silken pink cushions.  It lead him to a black door where an old fashioned brass doorknob. Inside on a small table lay a white envelope with instructions..

* * *

 

Taehyun hovered in the air. The tight pink rope snaked around his naked body, knots deliciously biting into the skin. He felt lightheaded from the excitement of what was to come. Beads of sweat lightly matted his blonde hair.   
He refused to wear the soft, furry ears but the snuggly adjusted the collar. Spikes, a bell and tight pink leather hugged his neck.  He left the rest for the Master to use, he was after all a spitfire, tied and dominated or just his snarky self.

The door creaked and a man entered, a black robe was hiding the face but he saw two muscular arms and strained against the rope. The figure chuckled and circled him, eyeing the way he choose to bind himself. Taehyun was proud  of his skill, the intersecting rope offered stability and enough force to suffocate him lightly.   
A hand grabbed his thigh, massaging the muscle. ˝Firm but subtle like a women's leg˝- He commented, the low voice making Taehyun shiver. The nails dragged across the skin. ˝I'll love breaking you..˝

Taehyun hyung groaned as the arm left his leg and slapped him. ˝No talking unless I tell you so. No noises whatsoever. No moans. No cumming until **I allow** it.˝- Taehyun  nodded and waited. The man stared at him and let his robe fall.  The man had small, full pouty lips and dark eyes that he was already a tiny bit afraid off. He wouldn't stop no matter what. He had a jaw that could cut you easily and the smirk that he made sent his already wobbly legs into pudding form.  
˝Why isn't the tail inside?˝- He asked with a side glance. Taehyun  choose just the rope and choker. A long, fluffy tail was on the small table. The end endored a pink butt plug, not to big but not to small to make it easy for him. Smirking Mino grabbed the tail and let it run across his chest. Taehyun followed each stroke with eager eyes. ˝I shall punish you for this, pet˝

Taehyun lifted his chin defiance and waited. He loved this part. The unbreakable will before the sweet fall.  Mino narrowed his eyes, the darkness in them glinting under the dim lights. He approached Taehyun and turned him before grabbing his left ass check and pushing the tail in. The pain of the sudden penetration spread like fire but Taehyun bit his lips to keep the painful moan in. It felt good to be punished, to feel his hot hands on his ass. The fur tickled his skin as he adjusted his breathing. It stung still.

˝Good pet, now stay still˝- Mino grabbed something behind Taehyun and spun him. ˝Silence is golden˝- A  pink, leather whip was in his hand. Taehyun's body spun in the air as the whip lashed his skin, each touch leaving an angry, red mark that flared his nerves. The whip lashed became faster targeting his thighs where he already was half hard, the rope cutting into his balls. 

The synthetic rope was unnatural light in the dimness and Mino brought the whip under it, letting it slowly caress the red flesh underneath. Tangled with the rope it pulled and squeezed part of Taehyun's chest, making it harder to breathe.  Taehyung swallowed a moan and watched the man, mesmerized by the dark eyes.   
He followed the lines of the strong neck to the protruding collar bones, over the sculpted chest down his narrow hips and delicious dip of his loose pants. The made him mad for more but the sound of plastic snapping turned his head. Mino had put on black latex gloves, pulling them over long fingers, testing the material.   
He took the ball gag and pulled on the leather string. It was sturdy so his pet couldn't spit it out.  Approaching the trembling boy Mino smiled ˝Open wide˝- Without hesitation the blonde opened his mouth wide, sticking his tongue out only to have it pinched between to latex covered fingers and showed inside his mouth where a pink, rubber ball followed. He attached the clasps behind, making them tight. Turning to his table he took a wooden spatula and hit Taehyun's nipple. The boy bit the ball and struggled against te restrains.  
˝Shh...you love it, dontcha little whore?˝- He hit the other nipple, pinching the already sore flesh and twisting it. Taehyun nodded before freezing. He wasn't allowed to nod. Mino's gaze darkened and he took the spatula squishing his balls between the wood and his palm.  Pain flared in Taehyun reminding him of the order he had received. 

˝Let me ask again...˝- Mino leaned and pinched the nipple again, this time with his teeth.˝ Dontcha little whore?˝- Taehyun's breath quickened but he remained silent. Mino smiled. ˝Good boy˝- He caressed his now hard dick and let the precum cover his latex gloves. ˝I must break you, don't you know that?˝ - He moved his hand up and down at an antagonizingly slow pace, keeping the grip tight.   
He grabbed the nipple clamps and fixed them on Taehyun's nipples, careful to apply just enough pressure to keep it deliciously painful and yet not to enjoyable.   
˝Now..don't you enjoy the tail? It makes you look like a good, little pet˝- Mino cooed. He pulled the tail out of Taehyun's ass half way before slamming it back in. The boy bounced in his restrains. ˝Oh already wet I see, already stretched your ass? Slut˝- Mino hissed the word in Taehyun's ear and grabbed his balls pulling them downwards.  

Mino pulled the tail out, letting it fall with a wet plop on the ground. Taehyun exhaled and waited. The man was too silent. He inhaled when a buzzing, vibrating feeling circled around his hole. It was bigger than the tail plug, pushing in without warming. ˝Stretch for me˝- Taehyun tried to breathe steadily but the thing wouldn't enter his hole. It was to big for him. Mino groaned and pushed two fingers in, scissoring him, adding a third before spitting on his back. The spit dripped down lower back, between his stretched ass cheeks onto Mino's latex covered hand. He roughly pushed his fingers in an out, stretching him more and more. Taehyun's eyes watered, saliva dribbles coating his chin, past the rubber ball. 

It hurt so damn good.

He felt something cold and heard squeezing sounds. Mino finally used lube. The cold, gel like liquid entered him and eased the fingers before he felt something bigger entering him. It stretched him almost too painfully where he felt his skin would break.  Wetness ran on his thighs, saliva, lubricant and probably a bit of blood combined. The buzzing, vibrating feel returned. He felt the vibrations hitting his prostrate and curled his toes.  
˝See little slut you love it. Say it˝- Mino ordered with a harsh voice. Taehyun mumbled behind the rubber ball. ˝Say it˝- Mino repeated and pulled the rubber ball out of his mouth. Taehyung cried in pain and pleasure. ˝Y-Y-YES! Unhghhh˝- He let out incoherent sounds as the machine fucked him. Mino stood in front of him and watched the boy bend forwards, his eyes rolling in pleasure.   
Then he whipped him. His chest, his nipples, his abdomen. His hard dick leaking with precum. He let he leather straps cut into the flesh with slow whips, enjoying the mixed feeling's on the boy's face. Pain. Pleasure. Discomfort. Bliss. They repeated on a loop, mixed with tears and saliva he couldn't bring himself to swallow.   
Taehyun let his head fall. The vibrations on his prostate were steadily riding him to a fast orgasm, the rope biting into his skin a stark contrast to the pleasure. He stared at the floor as the tears fell, in synch with his moans.   
Mino watched and turned the machine off. Slowly he pulled it out and turned Taehyun on the ropes. He gasped at the size of it, one and a half fist had been in his hole, stretching him out. He felt the lube flow out of him, cold against his hot skin.

˝Time for breaking...˝- Mino said. He tossed the machine head and pulled Taehyun onto his dick. The loose pants around his ankles.  Taehyun, surprised bit on the dick that fully filled his mouth and gagged as he couldn't breathe. Mino held the choker with a fistful of hair and dragged his mouth on his dick. ˝Suck me off slut˝- Jamming himself deep into Taehyun's mouth, hitting the end of his neck.  He fucked his throat, taking care to jam it in as hard as he could. The boy chocked on his dick, with each pull out gasping for air.  Mino groaned as he felt the boy choke and gargle, the friction making his dick harder. He let Taehyun’s mouth fall of his dick and stared at the boy, eyes wet with tears, cheeks red and abused, lips sore. 

His favorite part. 

Gripping himself, he stroked his dick before quickening the pace and cumming onto the face of the boy. Lazy, long squirts of cum landing on his eyes, matting his sweaty hair. 

Mino exhaled and lifted his robe pulling it on. He turned and exited the room.

Taehyun  hovered in the air, used and abused, perfectly at bliss. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writting sth like this so excuse the awkwardness, also as you seen in the tags if this isn't your cup of tea don't read :)


End file.
